Courting Kagome
by hanyou-shadow
Summary: Well Kagome has run into another hanyou named Yash couldnt think of anything else and what will ensue. well hell if i tell you now. COMPLETE! :D
1. A new face

Animelover237

Genre: action/adventure

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA.

This is not a story for Kikyo lovers.

Who are you?

Chapter 1: The Well

"Agh, it hurts someone help." A voice at the bottom of the bone eaters well said. "I hate you why don't you just go ahead and kill me to give Kikyo her soul back already!" Kagome cried. She jumped into the well and landed on an almost dead inu-hanyou. "ARGH!" he cried out. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she said and looked down at him she realized he was bleeding badly. He had been shot in the legs and arms then beaten. "Inuyasha come quickly someones dying!" Kagome yelled.

Later at kaedes village

"Hey look he's waking up," someone said. He suddenly jolted awake and almost ripped his stitches. "OW!" he yelled and woke up the entire village. "Who are you and where am I?" he asked. "My name is Kagome, this is Shippo, Sango, and Miroku." She said as she motioned to a kitsune, demon slayer with a nasty looking boomerang, and a monk on the floor with 50 lumps on his head. "Whats your name?" she asked. "My name is Yash." Yash replied. "What happened to you Yash?" they all asked. (Except miroku he was still on the floor.) "I was walking around town and some people jumped me with guns and baseball bats. After they almost killed me they left me at the bottom of a well. One of them had heard a legend that if a half-demon or a demon is dumped in they disappear forever." he said. "Well you see that's kind of a half truth they do disappear. But they appear in feudal Japan." Kagome explained. "Hey where's that Inuyasha guy you called for?" he asked. "Oh he's out getting some rabbits and fish for breakfast." She replied. "Oh and finally the Miroku, that's his name right? wakes up." Yash said. "What happened who are you?" Miroku asked. While groping Sango and Kagome at the same time. BOOM BOOM! "oh that's why he had so many bumps on his head… lecher" yash said. "well sorry for being a trouble now I better head home." "Wait it's no problem, why don't you stay a while you could open up your wounds." Kagome said. "By the way Kagome are you being courted by anyone?" Yash asked. Everyone's jaws hit the floor and Miroku's nose hemorrhaged. "We've only just met and I kind of have a relationship with Inuyasha." She said blushing. "From what I heard earlier he would kill you for another woman." He replied. "Or you could just use the courting to make him jealous." Everyone was even more shocked when she said, "hmmmmmm, I'll think about it."

Me: well that's the cut off point for today I hope you liked it PLZ R&R.

Yash: hope it gets further than making inuyasha jealous. I bet I sound like miroku.


	2. sit boy wait WHAT!

Animelover237

Disclaimer: do you think I own Inuyasha because I don't.

Courting Kagome

Chapter 2: Sit boy. HUH?

The next day

"You really want to do this Kagome?" Yash asked, "Yeah." Kagome replied. "This might hurt a little." He said as he leaned down to put his courting mark on Kagome's neck. BOOM! The door of the hut burst in as he bit the mark on. "What the hell is this!!!" a red and silver inu-hanyou yelled as he burst into the room. "I'm courting Kagome because you aren't and she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Yash replied in inu-hanyou language. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Inuyasha roared. "Sit Inuyasha. He's telling the truth he is courting me," Kagome said calmly. Then she realized Yash smashed into the floor along with inuyasha. "What the hell!" Yash said as he got up and tried to pull off the necklace. "Where did you get that necklace Yash?" Inuyasha asked. "I got it from my great uncle. He said that it was passed down through like 16 generations." Yash replied. "Wow that means you are related to our impulsive little friend here." Kagome said. "Well anyway that doesn't matter because it is your day to ask for anything you want. That is physically possible and I have to do it." Yash said. "Okay… I want to feel your ears." Kagome said. "okay." He sat down right in front of Kagome and let her stroke his ears. Kagome realized after a while that he was purring. "Hey Inuyasha is it true that you don't like it when someone rubs your ears?" she asked. "Yes." Inuyasha replied. "No that's not true I love having my ears stroked." Yash mumbled as he fell asleep. "Wow you mean you've been lying to me all this time Inuyasha." She said softly. After that she got up and ran out of the hut. Inuyasha smelt tears "You made her cry you asshole. I'll never forgive you," Yash said as he got up and ran after her.

(inuyasha's normal self/**his inner self**)

It's not my problem it's Yash's now.

**You know you want to go after her and tell her your sorry**

NO I DON'T

**Who do you think you are talking to?**

Oh damn.

Animelover: Wow you screwed up big time inuyasha now the new guy and Kagome are pissed.

Inuyasha: well I know it will work out in the end right.

Animelover and Yash: That's what you think. (meheheh)

PLZ don't forget to R&R and yes I wrote chapter 1 and 2 in the same day hell the same HOUR.


	3. Leaving

Animelover237

Disclaimer: do u think I own Inuyasha if u said yes your insane.

Courting Kagome

Chapter 3: Leaving.

"KAGOME! KAGOME!" Yash yelled as he ran through the forest. He could not hear Inuyasha behind him and decided that he really didn't love her, because if he had he would be out here going to apologize to Kagome. He finally caught her scent and turned his head over to where it was coming from, he saw Kagome caught in a death grip by some, some… thing. He ran over and cut the things appendage off and stood between what she had just called Naraku. "So who are you?" Naraku asked cynically. "I'm Yash and I'm also your death," he said he lunged forward as he yelled, "CLAW OF HATRED!" "ARGH," Naraku yelled looking down as he started to regenerate, "What the hell was that?" "3…2…1…" As soon as Yash said 1 Naraku started to melt. "What did you do to me?!?" He screamed. "My claws start secreting a poison when I'm protecting someone who is valuable to me. I have only had this happen once before." Yash said, "When I was trying to protect my old girlfriend from a couple of thugs. I got them all but not before the leader shot her." As Naraku disintegrated into nothingness Kagome said, "You know we've been trying to kill that guy for like 2 years now, and you show up and just… just kill him with one attack." "I think I'm falling for him." She thought while blushing as red as the robe Inuyasha wears. "Well it's my day but I don't think I should ask for anything seeing as you almost died there." Yash said as Kagome snapped out of her thoughts. "What do you want to do Kagome?" he asked. "Well I guess I would want to introduce you to my friends and family back in Japan." She replied. "Okay lets go, wait how do we get back?" he asked. "Well how did you get here dummy?" "Oh yeah it's off to the well then." He said. When they got there he picked her up bridal style and then jumped in. While they were in the blue light she snuggled up a little closer to him and realized he had washboard abs I mean abs you could play a xylophone on. "Wow why haven't didn't I realize that before?" she thought, "Oh that's right he was covered in bandages and was wearing baggy clothes." When they got there Kagome brought him inside her house and realized he hadn't been introduced to her family and he was holding her like they had just been married. "Um you can put me down now." She said. "Oh oh right." He replied blushing. Kagome's brother Sota burst into the room and basically tackled Yash. "Hey Inuyasha where've you been and where'd you get the new clothes?" He asked all in the same breath. "One I'm not Inuyasha I'm Yash please don't compare me to him. Two I live in this time period." Yash replied. Kagome called her mom and grandfather. Her grandfather threw some salt at him while her mother tweaked his ears. "OWWWWW!" he yelled, he regained his composure and said, "Please don't do that it's not very comfortable for my ears to get pulled, they are very sensitive." "Wow he's a real gentleman unlike Inuyasha," her mother said, "Okay how long have you to been going out and does Inuyasha know?" "Okay we're not really going out mom it's just to get Inuyasha jealous so he admits his feelings." Kagome stated as Yash shivered "cold," Sota mumbled. "Yash lets go meet my friends I bet they would love to meet you," Kagome said hurriedly obviously trying to get away from her little brother and family. "Okay so it's three o'clock on a Saturday where would my friends be?" Kagome wondered out loud. "The mall?" Yash asked. "You're right! Let's get going," She said. "Where's the mall that you guys hang out at?" he asked completely oblivious to where he was going. "Well how about we walk. A person with dog ears jumping from building to building will probably draw attention." She sighed. While on the walk Kagome was so out of it and only concerned with one thing, (you all know what it is (or do you?) you probly do ON WITH THE FIC) Yash. She almost got hit by like 10 freaking cars on the way there. When they finally got there Yash heard 4 people squeal. (He's wearing a hat like Inuyasha usually does) "KAGOME WHO'S THAT!" they heard four people yell. "Guys this is Yash. He's a good friend of mine. These people are Eri, Ayame, Sango, and Winry"(I couldn't come up with their names so sue me) Kagome said. "Is this that over controlling, stubborn, jealous, boyfriend of yours?" they all asked. "No that's INUYASHA," Yash said, "I just recently met Kagome when she saved me from dying. I had been shot and left for dead at the bottom of a well." "Oh really that's cool… WAIT WHAT! You got shot, by whom for what reason?" her friends asked. "Come over to my house and I'll show you why." Kagome said. On the way back Kagome tripped and hurt her ankle Yash put her on his back and carried her the rest of the way. When they got up to Kagome's room Yash put Kagome down and closed the door. "Okay what I'm about to show you may make you all scream or do something of that nature. Please refrain from doing that." Yash said he looked at Kagome for approval. She nodded. He took his hat off and sat down next to Kagome. "OH MY GOD!" they squealed again, "You have dog ears!" "Can I touch them," "Are they real," "Cool, do you have a tail?" He was bombarded with questions of this nature until. "ENOUGH!" Yash and Kagome yelled. "Okay, Yes you can touch but no pulling, Yes they are as real as you or me, and finally no I don't have a tail. Whew." Yash answered all of their questions one by one after this, until, they all fell on the floor with blue faces from asking to many questions. "Okay I think it's time for you guys to go home to your families." Kagome said they all nodded and said their goodbyes. "Okay this is my request for today," Yash said blushing, "Can I sit next to your bed while you sleep and make sure your okay?" "Sure," Kagome replied.

Animelover: And while this was going on Inuyasha spent the day with Kikyo who suddenly evaporated. YAY!

Inuyasha: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!

Yash: I thought you loved kagome.

Inuyasha: I loved them both.

Animelover and Yash: Just for being a player NO HAPPY ENDING FOR YOU!

Inuyasha: Awwwww he said his ears flattening.

Animelover: that's what u get for not treasuring what you had.

(not true kikyo will appear later don't worry kikyo haters SHE WILL DIE!)


	4. Returning

Animelover

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

Courting Kagome

Chapter 4: Returning

When Kagome woke up she had her hand on something soft and realized it was Yash's ear. She started to rub them and Yash started to purr "Morning Kagome," He said. "Morning," she replied, "So we better head back Inuyasha will be worried, Shippo is probably wondering where I am, and Miroku is getting ideas." With that Yash got up and jumped out the window to stretch his legs. She looked outside and saw him hanging upside-down from a tree. She asked what he was doing and he replied crunches. So she got dressed took a shower and started collecting her stuff to bring back to the feudal era. 'Okay potato chips, instant noodles, hairspray, shampoo, conditioner, and pocky.' She counted them all off in her mind, 'and lastly a first aid kit in case anyone gets hurt.' "YASH TIME TO GO!" she called. She herd someone land softly behind her and tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw the most beautiful bouquet of flowers she had ever laid eyes on. "Here I hope you like them," he grinned, "I ran all over the city and this is the biggest one any store had." She gasped "They're beautiful Yash, thank you," she also added, "It's more than Inuyasha has done." "Lets head back now Kagome," Yash said as he took the flowers inside and put them in a pot of water. "Okay let's go back to the feudal era," Yash said as she snapped out of her own mind. 'Wow I wonder what should be wished on the sacred jewel now that it's complete?' she wondered. When they got back Shippo launched himself at Kagome in his usual fashion, Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. "Hey guys have you seen Inuyasha. I'd like to talk to him," Yash asked. Everyone except Kagome and Yash looked at the ground, "He's with Kikyo." Miroku stated. Yash snarled at this because Kagome had been talking about her while she was asleep. It had become apparent to him this could be bad. "Inuyasha went over in that direction," Miroku, Sango, and Shippo said, while pointing to the east. "Okay, Kagome get on my back you're not gonna want to miss this," Yash said quickly. Everyone else gasped as Kagome got on his back and he jumped into the forest. When they got there Kagome gasped when she saw Inuyasha embraced in a kiss with Kikyo. Yash put Kagome down safely out of harms way, (about 15 feet, still able to see everything) he sprinted over and pulled them apart. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Inuyasha yelled. Then he gave a quick nod over to Kagome and Inuyasha passed out. "WHO ARE YOU," Kikyo screamed, "I am Yash, and you hurt Kagome mentally. Prepare to DIE physically." Yash stated with an icy chill that could scare a snake. 'SWORDS OF DEATH' Yash yelled as he split the witch into about 100 equal size pieces. He had left her head intact and since she was made of clay. You need to smash her head to get rid of her. He walked over slowly and when he got there raised his foot. "Goodbye bitch," he said calmly with a smug look on his face. CRASH! He put his foot right through her face. "Oi Inuyasha that's you would pick a dead person over the most beautiful woman in the world. Jeez necrophiliac, how could you do that to Kagome?" He asked the scared figure on the ground. "WELL HOW!" He roared, "Well um I don't know," Inuyasha replied meekly. He smacked Inuyasha harder then Sango smacks Miroku. After he was unconscious he picked him up like a sack of rice. "Kagome let's head back to camp they're probably getting worried," Yash said. Kagome ran over and kissed him making him almost drop Inuyasha. He embraced her with his free arm and deepened the kiss. Suddenly she broke off and said, "Well there's time for that later, and if we were ever to get intimate it would have to be in our time." "Okay," he replied. When they got back Shippo noticed Kagome and Yash's smells were kind of mixed. How could that have… Oh, oh GROSS Shippo thought. Yash dropped Inuyasha on the floor and he made a small whimper of pain. Miroku and Sango asked what happened while Shippo just ran over to Inuyasha and poked him with a stick. "Well Kikyo was kissing Inuyasha, Yash got pissed and cut Kikyo into little pieces," Kagome said. "Yash why does it look like you're wearing Kagome's lipstick?" Sango asked. Miroku started to bleed and Shippo took cover under Kagome's sleeping bag. "Um well that's a good question the answer is… is…" "It's more than making Inuyasha jealous now!" Kagome said. Everyone including Yash looked very surprised. Kagome ran over to Yash and leaned on his shoulder. "Get any ideas monk and I give you brain damage," Sango said as she smacked Miroku repeatedly with her Hirakotsu.

Animelover: Wow Inuyasha is screwed. Yash killed Kikyo and took away Kagome.

Inuyasha: It will all work out right… right?

Yash: I know and so does Animelover. We aren't going to tell you

Inuyasha and Animelover: HOW DO YOU KNOW THE STORYLINE!

Yash: Animelover I am your freaking DEMON SIDE DUMBASS.

Animelover: oh yea got sick of him and ripped him out of my freaking subconscious

Animelover: no that's not what actually happened. XD

Chapter 5 in the making.


	5. New commands

Animelover237

Disclaimer: OK I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

Courting Kagome

Chapter 5: New commands

The next day

"Inuyasha, wake up you've been on the ground long enough," Yash said while Shippo poked him with a stick. "He's not dead is he?" Kagome asked, "He's half dead," Yash stated while he rolled him over to reveal a large pool of blood. "Oh SHIT!" Kagome yelled, "Ummmm I don't bleed that much when Sango hits me," Miroku said, "Are you sure he'll be okay?" "Yea he's probably just faking. I mean it smells like ketchup… WAIT IT IS KETCHUP!" Yash yelled.

Inuyasha mumbled as he got up, "Time to go already?" "INUYASHA SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed, "OH SON O…" was all Yash was able to say before he smashed face first into the ground. As Inuyasha and Yash picked themselves up off the ground. "What did you do that for?" Yash said calmly while Inuyasha said the same statement but was screaming at the top of his lungs. "Yash I was trying to discipline Inuyasha in the only way I know how," Kagome said. "But Kagome you don't always have to sit him you know." Yash replied.

Inuyasha turned pale at his statement, "Like if you say heel it basically grabs the scruff of his neck and raises him into the air." "Hmmmm sounds interesting. Heel boy," She said and Miroku Sango and Shippo watched their canine friends be hoisted into the air by the back of their shirts. 'Wow Yash told me that even though Inuyasha wouldn't.' Kagome thought blushing. She looked at Inuyasha then at Yash and realized the difference. Inuyasha was swinging around like he was on a string. While Yash just… just floated there and took it like a man. She snapped back to reality as she realized her friends had fallen over on the ground laughing.

When they reached the ground Inuyasha was furious and also beet red. While Yash was laughing then realizing what Inuyasha was red about. "Inuyasha what are you so red about?" Kagome asked. Yash went over and whispered in her ear what he probably saw. (No all you hentais out there I'm not going to say the word.)

Kagome went over and punched Inuyasha in the face. "Wha?" Inuyasha said before he smashed into the ground and tried to stop the bleeding. "JERK STUPID HENTAI!" Kagome screamed, "Kagome calm down. Please really it's time to make a wish upon the jewel." Yash said in a soothing voice. Kagome seemed to calm down almost instantly and hugged him. "Ok Kagome what are you going to wish for?" Yash asked.

Animelover: What will Kagome wish for? That's for me to know and you guys to find out.

Yash Inuyasha: Tell us before we kill you.

Kagome: I know.

Yash: Kagome if you tell me I promise I won't ask for anything the entire mating ritual.

Inuyasha: I won't beg you for ramen.

Kagome: NO!

Chapter 6 will be out whenever the hell I feel like typing it so don't ask.


	6. The wish

Animelover

Disclaimer: THIS IS ANNOYING I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!

Courting Kagome

Chapter 6: The wish

Kagome took the jewel off the necklace she always carried it on. "What are you going to wish for Kags?" Yash repeated. "Okay time to start the ritual," Kagome said, "Oh heed me powers of the sacred jewel! I call out to you and make my wish." Kagome said as she thought about her wish. "What did you wish for Kagome?" her friends asked. "You'll all see tomorrow." Kagome said with a hint of mystery in her voice. When Miroku had yet again cheated some rich man for a nights stay. "Kagome this is my request for today could we stay in the forest tonight?" Yash asked her.

Miroku passed out from bleeding so much these few days. Inuyasha's jaw fell off, and Sango blushed. "Sure but why?" Kagome asked, "There's something I would like to tell you," Yash replied. As Yash picked up Kagome bridal style and hopped away into the forest Inuyasha freaked out. "WhydoeshewantobewithKagomealonewhyishecallingherkagswhathefuckisgoingon?" Inuyasha said. (Why does he want to be with Kagome alone why is he calling her kags what the fuck is going on?) "Um he wanted to tell her something that probably involved you and wanted to see the wish first." Shippo deduced.

The next morning

In the branches of the Goshinboku

"Kagome, Kagome," Yash said as Kagome woke up, "Um was that your wish?" "Yes," she said as she reached up and scratched her face drawing some blood. "You have claws now Kagome. Watch what out because you could hurt yourself." Yash said, "So how does it feel to be a hanyou Kagome?" "It's great except for all the smells. Wait is that your scent it's so nice," she said, "It's not as nice as yours." Yash said as they hugged.

"Well it's the end of the courting ritual do you want to become my mate?" "Sure," Kagome replied. Yash leaned over and changed the courting mark to a mating mark. Kagome yelped as he bit her, "Oh sorry about that. Now you can't be with another male from now on. It would probably send me into a fury and turn me into a full blooded youkai." Yash said, "We wouldn't want that would we." They spent the rest of that morning in the Goshinboku doing you know what. (DAMN HENTAIS don't annoy me about this scene maybe I will write that kind of thing but not for my first fanfic. Damned pervs)

Animelover: I WISH I COULD WRITE THAT KIND OF FANFIC!

Yash: GOD DAMN YOU! (While choking anime)

Inuyasha: Um THANK YOU FOR NOT GOING INTO DETAIL

Animelover: okay next chapter may be up in a matter of 30 minutes or so.

Kagome: Well I personally love being a hanyou. Now I can jump about 100 feet in the air… SWEET!

Inuyasha, Yash, and Animelover fall over anime style. XD


	7. Kagome?

Animelover

Disclaimer: I have to do this I don't own Inuyasha etc.

Courting Kagome

Chapter 7: Kagome?

That night…

As Kagome and Yash walked into the campgrounds Inuyasha looked at the mark on Kagome's neck. "YOU MATED WITH HER!" Inuyasha exploded and grabbed Yash by the throat. "Uck… Yes it's not like you wanted to," Yash choked smirking. "Inuyasha STOP IT!" Kagome growled. Inuyasha froze and everyone looked Kagome up and down. "Kagome is an Inu-hanyou now. It was her wish." Yash stated when Inuyasha released him.

"Why did you wish for that?" Shippo asked, "So we could live together as hanyous," Yash said, "Well Inuyasha I guess now you can go to hell…" Yash paused and sniffed the air. "Why do I smell wolf?" Yash asked, "Oh shit it must be that Koga. He's in love with Kagome." Sango said. Everyone looked over at Yash who had started growling. His claws and teeth got longer, and his eyes turned red. "Yash please calm down he'll probably go away once he sees the mark." Kagome said in a soothing voice. Yash sighed and turned back to normal.

Koga ran right into a defensive Yash. "Who the hell are you?" Koga asked, "I'm Yash also I am Kagome's mate." Yash replied. That made Koga jumped about 4000 feet in the air. "Awwww dammit. Wait why's her smell odd… SHE'S A HANYOU TOO!" Koga said, "Okay that's it I don't get you people I'm never coming back."

The next day :-p

"Kagome I don't know how to say this… um you're pregnant." Yash said. "WHAT!" Kagome screamed, "Well how will we keep up with baby supplies and such Yash?" "Oh don't worry I own a big company in Japan we can afford anything for him or her." Yash said. (I will not write a name for the company. There would be too many disclaimers.) "There's also the fact that hanyou babies come to term faster. So he'll be born in about 6 months instead of 9."

Inuyasha was awake for all of this and at the first sentence he almost killed Yash. "Shippo wake up, I guess you're going to have a little brother or sister." Kagome said to the young kit. As Kagome woke up the rest of the group Yash tried to rouse Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I will eat all the ramen if you don't wake up." Yash whispered while Shippo snickered. To make a long story short Inuyasha woke up and hit Yash in the face. After they had all eaten breakfast. Kagome was sitting in Yash's lap letting him stroke her ears while she purred. "Well can I break the news Kagome?" Yash asked his life mate. "Sure my love," She replied, "Kagome's pregnant!" Everyone there gasped while Kagome and Yash embraced. "I'm going to head home for a while before the baby is born I'll be back every couple weeks." Kagome said. After everyone had said their goodbyes and the new couple went through the well. 'Hey where are you why haven't you bothered me?' Inuyasha asked himself. 'I'm not telling' he snickered back.** END OF CHAPTER!**

Animelover: The end is coming up in a few chapters. (warning may be sad I haven't decided yet.)

Yash and Kagome: Well as long as we're together I think we'll be fine.

Inuyasha: Sango has Miroku, Sesshomaru has Kagura, Shippo has Rin, and Kirara has Sango… WHY AM I ALONE!!!

Animelover: Well you couldn't make up your mind so you could lose it for that.

Inuyasha: WTF does that mean?

Animelover: No idea

Chapter 8: school


	8. Home

Animelover

Disclaimer: does anyone think I own inuyasha? Just wondering.

Animelover: I'm going to double-space this chapter. Plz review if u would like it back to normal.

Courting Kagome

Chapter 8: Home

"Oh that's right you haven't even seen my house yet." Yash said while jumping out of the well Kagome in his arms. "Oh that's right let's talk to my parents. Then we'll head to your house." She replied. They walked to the door and walked inside. "Hey mom? Sota?" Kagome called, "Where are you guys?" "Kagome I smell blood," Yash whispered quickly and got in front of Kagome. "What?" She asked sniffing the air, "You're right." "Kagome follow me and be quiet," Yash told her, "I'm going to go inside and see what's going on okay?" She nodded. As Yash walked inside… BANG! "ARGH MY LEG! SUNOVABITCH!" Kagome ran inside and saw a man holding a magnum up to a kneeling Yash. "You really thought you could just get off with a beating? You're stupider than I thought." He said laughing as he shot Yash in his other leg. "SHIT!" he yelled, "who called the hit the leader or just thought you could get something out of me?" "Yash what are you talking about?" Kagome asked as a freaked out Yash looked over to her. "RUN!" BANG! BANG! "NO! KAGOME!" he cried, "I'll work for you guys again. Just don't hurt her please don't" tears falling from his face stricken with grief. The man put him in handcuffs and shoved him out the door.

Kagome: NO YASH! Where is he being taken!

Animelover: UCK! Plz don't hit me. I may tell u.

Inuyasha: Wait 'you thought you could get off with a beating' WTF does that mean he knows this guy

Animelover: Inuyasha I wait how are you reading this? You have a computer.

Inuyasha: Yeah… Please don't tell Kagome that I took her laptop.

Kagome: YOU WHAT!!!

Animelover takes cover in a nearby bush as Kagome proceeds to almost kill Inuyasha.

Animelover: Come on Kagome could you please not kill him I need him for the later parts of my story.

Kagome: Okay but could you please be nice to me

Animelover: Sure XD


	9. Forced

Animelover

Disclaimer: Yo Inuyasha do I own you? If you did I'd have to kill you. D-:

Courting Kagome

Chapter 9: Forced

"I told you I'm never coming back." Yash stated, "Well I'm here to tell you, you have no choice in the matter." He replied. Yash was struggling against his handcuffs and opened up his wounds again. "Dammit!" spitting up blood. "Damn that looks like it hurts." He said. "What do you think?" Yash managed to say before passing out from blood loss.

"INUYASHA!!! INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed back in the feudal era. A familiar silver-white blur appeared in front of her. "What's wrong Kagome you smell like blood?" Inuyasha asked, "It's Yash he's been attacked and taken hostage by some guy in a suit. Come quick!" She replied.

Back in the future.

"Hey he's not waking up. Is he dead?" someone asked. "No he's a hanyou" another person said. As Yash woke up he realized he was strapped to a chair. "Is this how you treat people who are sick the bloodshed of this job?" he asked angrily with malice in his voice. "You forget we are the people who saved your life. We. Own. You." a man with some intricate tattoos said. "No one owns me I'm a free man not a dog, pet, or possession." He spat back while trying to break the restraints. "Looks like he doesn't want to cooperate with us. Shock him." Tattoo guy said as one of the other guys raised a tazer. When the tazer hit Yash he could swear he felt like his muscles were going to rip themselves apart. "AGH! FUCKING ASSHOLES!" he screamed while convulsing. "What are you trying to do to me?" Yash asked. "Isn't it obvious we're trying to turn you youkai. I've heard that hanyous transform into youkais if they're almost dead or dying." He replied. "Hit him again." Two men raised tazers and hit him at the same time. "Jesus Christ! What kind of voltage are those damned things?" Yash said.

Back in the feudal era.

"Okay I'll help. On one condition though. Tell me what your feelings were towards me before Yash showed up." Inuyasha asked Kagome. "Well um… I… I loved you." Kagome replied to a stunned Inuyasha. "But Kikyo was always there and you were always running to her. So I just moved on." Kagome said. "…………. WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled, "Well you kept up your end of the bargain so I'll help you." 'wow I feel so stupid I had a girl who was in love with me and I blew it for a dead person… I'm SUCH A FRICKING RETARD.'

Animelover: What will happen with Yash? Will Inuyasha do something stupid find out in the next chapter. XD

Yash: GET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING CHAIR!!!

Animelover: but that would mess up my story. You're gonna be there for a while.

Yash: Dammit.


	10. Yash?

Animelover

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (insert joke here). XP

Courting Kagome

Chapter 10: Yash?

Back in Kagome's time.

"Okay Kagome do you smell Yash's scent anywhere?" Inuyasha asked her. "Yeah he's over I that warehouse." (Cliché' I know but I don't give a shit.) Kagome replied. They walked inside to see some men standing around him punching him and tazering him. "About time you showed up Inuyasha, could you please help me out?" Yash called weakly.

"Huh," Is all the thugs were able to say before they all got cut in half. "Wow nice swordsmanship Inuyasha." Yash said weakly, "Now could you cut these restraints?" Inuyasha cut off the restraints, and Yash fell to the ground with a thud. "Ouch," Yash said trying to get up. "FUCK!" He yelled and fell on the ground bleeding again. "Oh shit we need to get him to a hospital quick before he bleeds out."

Kagome said to Inuyasha. "Can you carry him?" "Sure but you owe me Kagome," Inuyasha replied, "Hup." Inuyasha said while picking Yash up like a sack of rice.

Three days later.

Yash bolted awake and almost tore his stitches open. "Hey Inuyasha he's finally awake." Kagome said as she walked in the door. "Yo what happened? Where's the cult?" Yash asked groggily. "Okay Yash Inuyasha and I have been talking. Why were those gangsters after you?" Kagome asked him. "They weren't gangsters they were some cult. Once they saw me they realized what I was and in an effort to turn me full demon they shot me and beat the crap out of me." He replied. "Wow that sucks, couldn't you kill them like you killed Naraku though?" Inuyasha said. "I really never had the chance I was near the highway and they jumped me." Yash replied.

_Flashback_

"_Turn around hanyou," someone said._

"_Huh?" Yash said and turned around to see two guys with guns and five with baseball bats. "Oh shit, is this a mugging or something different?" He asked. "Something different. BANG! BANG! "ARGH!" Yash yelled, "Why are you doing this to me you assholes?" "Guess he's quarter demon… throw him in the well." The leader said and walked away laughing evilly. BANG! BANG!_

_End flashback_

Yash got up out of his bed, found the nurse, and put on his street clothes. "Yash you still need to come in every once in awhile because that tazer shock could've done something to you." The nurse told him as he left. "Well Kagome, Inuyasha would you guys like to come to my house?" Yash asked them. "Sure Yash," they said in unison.

A couple hours later.

When they got to Yash's house Kagome and Inuyasha almost fell over. "Th-th-this is where you live Yash?" Kagome asked. "Yep. Wrote the blueprints myself took almost five years to complete." Yash replied. "Um, Yash isn't this a little much?" Inuyasha asked, 'rich bastard.' "Hey Yash haven't I seen this on a tv show once?" Kagome asked. "Oh yeah I was on cribs for awhile. After awhile with all that money you look for other things to do." Yash replied. "Wait wouldn't that mean you run the Taiyoukai corp. The most famous importer in Japan." Kagome said, "Yep…" Yash said. "OH MY GOD! Inuyasha that would mean we are in the presence of the richest person in Japan!" She said awed.

Animelover: Well that was a long chapter.

Kagome: Yash why didn't you tell us?

Yash: Well I'm not writing the story.

Inuyasha: Well I'm still alone so where am I supposed to go after the story?

Animelover: I'll write an epilogue. XD

Chapter 11 in… in Fuck I dunno don't ask me to update DO NOT WORRY I stayed up till about five forty four am and wrote this damn story. :'(


	11. Not again

Animelover 

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. (Yes I have to do this) 

Courting Kagome

Chapter 11: Not again.

"Wait." Yash said sniffing the air, "fuck not here too!" Sure enough fifteen cult members walked up to them. "Night." One of them said. BANG! BANG! BANG! "What was that?" Yash asked and realized that Kagome and Inuyasha were on the floor. "KAGOME! KAGOME!" Yash screamed, "Calm down it was a tranquilizer." One said. "It better have been or you're fucking dead." Yash said.   
"You do know why we're here right?" the leader asked. "Yea to try and force me into full demon, and get me to kill again. NO! I will never go back to how it was." Yash replied. "Well we could always take one of the other hanyous lying by your feet." He replied. "NO! No one else should have to go through what I went through." Yash said, "You bastards made me kill my own parents to see my strength. I…I can't put anyone else through that." With that he picked up Kagome and Inuyasha and jumped away through Tokyo. 

Later that night. 

"Ugh I can't go any further," Yash said and put down Kagome and Inuyasha gently. "Jeez I'm really pretty lucky they used to use that stuff all the time on me or else…" He trailed off as he passed out from exhaustion. While he was lying on the roof of a building a few cult members came over and picked him up. They decided to go with another area realizing the other hanyou could sniff him out. 

The next day.

"AHHH!" Kagome screamed as she shot up. This also woke Inuyasha who had the same reaction. "Where's Yash? Dammit he's gone again." Kagome said. "And I can't smell him they must have gone somewhere completely sealed off." Inuyasha replied.   
"Huh where… aw fuck." Yash said. He wasn't strapped to a chair this time though. He walked around his little room and tried to feel for the door. "There's no door? How did I get in here then." "Lunch." A voice said and a tray slid through a little slot in what appeared to be the door. The door opened and a couple of guys walked in. "You're considerably calm after being taken hostage." The leader said. "Well you assholes can't break me so why should I worry?" Yash replied smirking. "You think so? Shoot him" BANG! "OW! My frickin knee. What the hell." Yash said. "I hope you enjoy making me shoot you." The leader replied, "Well now we're going back to the tazers hope you don't mind." They continued shocking him and shooting him until late at night. "Do you enjoy this?" He asked Yash, "Why do you think I'm on the floor? Because I like it?" Yash replied sarcastically. "Eventually you will break we all know it." He replied to Yash. 

END CHAPTER! XD 

Animelover: Ouch, you okay Yash? Yash: What do you think? Inuyasha: nice job getting held hostage again. Kagome: Yash where are you? Yash? Animelover: He's unconscious didn't want him to ruin it. Kagome: Then why don't you tell me where he's being held. (while choking Animelover) Animelover: Section over.   
Chapter 12 will be out soon… probably. For you new writers send me a message if you would like some help. XD 


	12. The Demon

Animelover

Disclaimer: Blahdy blah blah I don't own Inuyasha and everyone in my fic. (Cept Yash.)

Courting Kagome

Chapter 12: Demon

"Inuyasha isn't there some way to find him even if we can't catch his scent?" Kagome asked. "No, Kagome I'm sorry." Inuyasha said hugging her. (They are just going to be FRIENDS nothing more. I'm sorry InuxKag lovers that's the way it will stay… Until I say otherwise. XD OKAY ON WITH THE FIC!) "Kagome if there's anything I can do please let me know." "Inuyasha I want you to help me search for Yash please do this for me." Kagome replied. "Kagome I will help you as much a physically possible." Inuyasha said smiling.

Wherever Yash is… I haven't decided… XD

'How long has it been days, hours, minutes?' Yash thought still twitching from the massive electric charges running through his body. "You're going to die if you don't help us again." "Never…" Yash replied even though he knew he would go full demon, and be under their control again soon. He thought of Kagome one last time before he blacked out the demon inside him gaining control, 'goodbye Kagome I will never for…' His human side died and he got up off the floor. "So what's the job?" Demon Yash asked. (Yes I'll call him that.) "First of all this might be harder than normal. Second you're human self might stop you this time." Tattoo guy said as he showed him a picture of the hit. It was Kagome. (:'( how sad) 'KAGOME!' Yash's human side raged against the walls of his own mind. "Shut up fool." Demon Yash said, "Sure I'll do it how much is it?" "100k" he replied. "Ok where can I find her?" The demon asked. "Go somewhere where there is a lot of wind she'll come to you." He replied.

"Inuyasha I smell Yash's scent… its different though." Kagome said. "They probably got him to turn demon." Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha shaking and a sweat bead dripped off his face. "Wow that is one fierce aura." Inuyasha said. "Lets go see him and try to get him back to normal Inuyasha." Kagome said to him. "Okay."

"Ah there they are." Demon Yash said. 'if you don't hurt Kagome I'll give you full control over this body.' 'no I want to kill her' 'she has your pups.' 'no sale' "Yash calm down seriously don't make me kill you." Inuyasha said tetsuseiga drawn. (Sp?) Kagome gasped because instead of a blood red like she expected his eyes to be they had become dark as an abyss. "Yash what happened to you?" She asked him. "I got back to normal." He replied smirking. 'If I can get Inuyasha's sword away from him I can kill him easily.' Demonic Yash thought. 'NO YOU WILL NOT KILL ANYONE!' hanyou Yash yelled at him finally breaking the demonic barrier. Kagome gasped as Yash's eyes flickered from black to blue a few times before the black faded. "Kagome I never thought I'd see your face again." Yash said then the world swam before him and went dark.

Inuyasha: Yash I hate to say it but nice job combating your demon side.

Yash: Let me sleep I'm tired.

Kagome: Yash I'm so glad we found you. Also that you didn't kill me.

Yash: Plz let me sleep.

Animelover: That's it Inuyasha, Kagome I think Yash needs to sleep.

Inuyasha, Kagome and Animelover walk out the door.

Animelover: O.K. Plz R&R and don't forget you can flame but could it plz be constructive. As soon as I see 1 review I promise I'll update. I mean I will update no matter what it's just nice to see ppl take the time to write a review.


	13. Secrets Revealed

Animelover

Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha… :-(

Courting Kagome

Chapter 13: Revealed

Yash's eyes fluttered open and he realized he was in his own house. "Was it all a dream?" he asked himself. "Was what all a dream honey?" a voice from next to him asked. He turned over and saw Kagome, and was very relieved. "Wait where's Inuyasha I have to thank him for something." He asked her. "Oh he's in either the guest room down the hall or in the trees out back." She replied. "Ok," Yash walked down the hall and didn't see Inuyasha and decided he must be out back. When he went outside and finally found him, "Hey Inuyasha get down here for a sec." Yash said. "Nah I'm fine up here." He replied, 'this is gonna be painful' yash thought. "Sit boy." Yash said as they both crashed into the ground. "What the fuck?" Inuyasha yelled with his face full of dirt. "Sorry it's the only way I could get you down." Yash replied while getting up. "Inuyasha let me show you something that may freak you out." He continued. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked. Yash walked over to him and started chanting something. Gradually he started to lose form and shimmer until he was nothing but a light floating in the air. "whoa." Inuyasha said, "Okay I had a fine time getting away from you. But I hope you don't mind me coming back. You know that little voice in the back of your head?" he asked. "Yeah." Inuyasha replied. "Well that's me. Been wondering where I've been?" the light replied. "Oh and tell Kagome she's pregnant with your pup cause we're the same person. But that also means you have to explain this to her Inuyasha." "She won't believe me she'll believe I got jealous and killed you." Inuyasha explained. "Oh then I'll go myself." He replied. He went to the room Kagome was in and explained it all to her, she looked like she was going to have a heart attack. "And maybe now Inuyasha will listen to me about talking to you. Well I have to get back to my body or else I could just vanish." He finished. "Bye Yash." "Bye Kagome." With that the light reformed into Yash. "Whoa I've always loved to do that." He said, "I'm seriously a person look at the calendar. APRIL FOOLS!" Yash fell on the floor laughing and Kagome looked really pissed. "Heel boy." She said calmly, "Have a sense of humor come on Kagome…" "SIT BOY!" "oh shit." BOOM! BOOM! "Roll over." "AHHHH!" "Kagome please stop." "I get to do one more thing." She walked over and grabbed his ears. "Oh dear god no." he almost whispered. Then he realized she wasn't pulling them she was rubbing them. Yash let out the purring sound and Kagome smiled. Inuyasha knocked down the door. "What you're still here?" he said confused. "April fools joke." Kagome said from the back of the now sleeping hanyou. "Oh damn… can I punch him?" He asked. "No you can't he's asleep or dead." She replied.

Animelover: Ah the greatest April fools joke I've ever written.

Inuyasha, Yash, and Kagome: But you've never written one before.

Animelover: Yes and that would make this one the best one I've ever written right?.

Kagome: He's right.

Yash: Yep he's right.

Inuyasha: Feh.

Animelover: Don't forget to R&R. I'll write the next chapter whenever a fricking feel like so don't annoy me. You can flame just give me a good reason for the flame.


	14. Wrapping Up

Animelover

Diclaimer: Yada ya I don't own Inuyasha etc.

Courting Kagome

Chapter 14: Wrapping up

This may either be the longest and last chapter or short but there are many to come… first choice. PLZ REVIEW don't worry I will write an epilogue.

Yash groaned as he woke up and realized his room was a wreck. He had smashed a couple of holes in the wall and dented the floor.

"ohhhh, my aching head," Yash said,

"Here have some water." Kagome said, "We thought you might have died."

"I'm not gonna die while I still have something to live for." He replied warmly. Suddenly Kagome noticed that his ears had perked up and he was sniffing a lot.

"Where's Inuyasha I can't catch his scent." He wondered out loud. Then he realized Kagome's face was red and there were bags under her eyes.

"Oh he went back." He replied not even caring what he was saying.

"Well I have something to do. But before I do it here is my question. Do you ever want to see him again? I could go get your friends first but do you ever want to see Inuyasha?" Yash asked her caringly.

"Yes I never want to see that bastard again but I really do want to see my friends." Kagome replied not realizing that this was a decision that should be made after she calmed down. "I will be back in… one hour tops ok Kagome. But before I go could I get a kiss?" Yash asked. "Sure." She replied then they embraced and frenched and right before either of them died of suffocation they pulled apart. With that Yash disappeared into the night.

One hour and ten minutes later.

"Kagome I'm back with your friends Miroku, Sango, and Shippo." Yash called up from the doorway. He walked into his room to see Kagome asleep. "You guys go to the guest rooms down the hall ok." Yash whispered quietly. They all nodded their replies, "Oh Yash please do keep it quiet." Miroku said. BOOM! "damned hentai." Yash said before going to sleep.

Next chapter will be last!!! Plz R&R and if I get enough reviews or messages asking me to continue I'll write a sequel.

Animelover: What did Yash do? Why did he get Kagome's friends first? Why not Inuyasha? Find out in the next chapter!

Yash: This is gonna be shocking.

I WILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON SO DON'T BUG ME ABOUT IT! Find something that you can ACTUALLY review.


	15. Kagome's Feelings

Animelover

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company. But I do own Yash. Score 9 to 1 the fight continues.

Courting Kagome

Chapter 15: Kagome's Feelings

I lied this story will go on till my hands start to bleed… Oops looks like its over. Just kidding, just kidding.

The next day

"Morning Kagome," Yash said rolling over. "Morning Yash." Kagome replied, "Tell everybody to meet me in the kitchen I'm gonna make breakfast then tell you what I did." Yash explained to a confused Kagome. 'Everybody? What had happened yesterday?' Kagome wondered, 'Oh yeah I asked Yash to ' (A/N Saving it for suspense.) 'Wonder if he actually went through with it.'

Kagome gasped when she walked downstairs she saw Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Kirara. "So you actually did it?" Kagome asked Yash, "I did I hope you aren't regretting it because now that it's happened it can't be reversed." He replied and all Kagome's friends were confused by this point. "So what did Yash do? And how did we end up in your era?" Miroku asked her and suddenly his "cursed" hand grabbed Kagome. (A/N Bad move Miroku. Sweatdrops) "Miroku take it off or I break it off. Plus I thought because you were a monk you couldn't be attracted to youkais or hanyous." Yash said menacingly, "Multiply the already pissed taijya (Sp?) behind you and you get one dead monk." At this point Miroku eyes were bugging out and his face had become an unhealthy shade of white. A dust cloud kicked up and all Kagome saw was Miroku keep trying to get out but then either Yash or Sango dragged him back in. This scene continued for a couple hours till the poor houshi was hanging from the ceiling in chains. (A/N Wow… cruel.) Sango had run out of the room as soon as Yash had broken his arm so many times she could've sworn it would have been dust. (A/N I am going to give you the number of injuries on legs, head, torso, and arms. Legs 42 breaks 3 fractures and about 10000 bruises. Arms breaks: 99 CRACK! No wait 100 fractures: too many to count bruises: ummmm a lot. Head concussions: 100 brain damage: close to 90 cuts: everywhere. Torso ribs broken: 8 bruised heart and anything else there: check. Little Miroku: um lets just say he won't have any children for a long time. That's the damage report on the stupid perverted houshi. I feel bad for him :'( sad you'd think he'd have learned his lesson.)

God: GET ON WITH IT!

(okay okay plz don't hurt me.)

Later that day the feudal era.

Inuyasha had tried the well dozens of times it just didn't seem to work. He really couldn't believe it when Yash came up to him with a note from Kagome. The note was in Kagome's handwriting and had her scent on it but he still couldn't believe it was written by her.

_Flashback_

"_Inuyasha where are Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara?" Yash asked him having just come out of the well. "They went over to Kaede's village a little while ago." Inuyasha replied. "Arigato Inuyasha oh and I have a note from Kagome. I'm afraid she isn't coming back. I'm so sorry for you but you were never there when she needed you." He said slowly letting each word sink into the hanyou. Inuyasha read the tear stained note here is what it said._

_**Note**_

_**Dear Inuyasha,**_

_**Inuyasha I fell in love with you while we traveled, but after awhile I realized your heart belonged to someone else. Inuyasha do you understand what I am saying. I loved you unconditionally no matter what happened thick or thin, better or worse, good or evil. All those times I saw you with Kikyo left me broken up inside. I can't be with you I can't stand that for 6 years I let you get away with running off to her. **_(A/N I made it six years after she met him so she'd be 21 ok.) _**You told her you never stopped thinking about her and you loved her and I was hurt so badly by those words. Inuyasha I can't be around you anymore I loved you but you let me down. What if Kikyo had gone to Koga? Then how would you feel? I really tried to get it to work. But whenever I tried to express my feelings you ran off. Inuyasha you are the most heartless person I have ever met but I still loved you. You always gave me a reason to go to the feudal era, but now… now I have no reason to go back. I thought maybe even after we got the jewel shards I could settle down with you and maybe even have a family. When I first met Yash I looked at him and saw you. But after awhile but then I realized he was different from you, from any other hanyou or youkai. He actually acted nice towards other people. I thought maybe your bad attitude was because you were a hanyou and I accepted that. But now…I can't take it anymore I don't think I could live with myself around you. Therefore I have asked Yash to bring all my friends here and seal the well. Arigato and goodbye Inuyasha. My first love. Have a good time holding yourself during cold nights or when you are sad hope you like crying on a tree you heartless bastard. Because I won't be there. You meant the world to me but you tossed me aside for… for a clay dead woman. Think about that what if your mother had thrown you in the river somewhere when you were born. Think about it and that feeling you'll feel is what I felt when you ran off to Kikyo.**_

_**P.S. Go fuck yourself Inuyasha cause I'm not gonna. (A/N couldn't resist. Sry for the offensiveness.) **_

_**From Kagome.**_

"_Wha what does she mean goodbye." Inuyasha said stunned, "I can always go through the well right now." "Inuyasha my friend that's why I had to deliver the note. I really understand your position. My heart bleeds for you Inuyasha but this is your own damned fault." Yash said. CRACK! You could hear it through the entire forest of Inuyasha. Yash had done as Kagome wished and knocked Inuyasha out so he could bring her other friends forward through the well without interference. As he was about to go through the well Yash said, "She loved you. You know but you let her down. I can't believe you would let yourself do that to her. Bastard." These words cut Inuyasha deeper than any sword or claw could. The reality sank in she was gone out of his reach forever. You know that expression you don't know what you treasure till you lose it? This is what was happening to Inuyasha. 'When she was around I felt happy but never showed it. She was the best thing to ever happen to a hanyou like me and I never comforted her or showed I cared in the least about her.' Inuyasha thought. "KAGOME! KAGOOOOOMMMMEEEEEE!!!" Inuyasha let out the most heartbreaking cry ever cried. You could hear it all over the Earth and everyone got this feeling of deep heartbreak for a second._

_With Fluffy A.K.A. Sesshomaru_

"_It seems she has finally been driven off." Sesshomaru muttered. "What was that my lord?" Rin asked him. "Nothing, nothing at all." He replied._

_End Flashback_

"Kagome how could you leave me? After all the time we spent together. But I do suppose it's my fault for never really comforting you. Even when you were crying I thought you would never leave me… I guess I was wrong." Inuyasha was talking to himself at the top of the goshinboku. "How could I do that! I… I can't find the words to describe how I feel. I really must have loved her but was blinded by Kikyo and my own stupid ego. Well I guess this is goodbye. Yash take good care of Kagome and everyone else." He said taking the tetsuseiga out and turning it around. "I will miss everyone too much to keep on living. Goodbye everyone I will miss you. Even you fluffy." Shluck Inuyasha had stabbed himself and twisted. "This is probably only half of what you had felt when I ran off to Kikyo. Fluffy I know you're watching please don't resurrect me after I'm dead." And with those parting words to Sesshomaru over in the tree near him he lopped his head off.

END SADNESS

Animelover: Wow 3 pages and lots 'o lemons.

Yash: Kagome that note was… kinda mean he was hurt enough when you left him for me.

Kagome: Maybe you were right but he never confided in me anything. You know he wouldn't even tell me his human day.

Yash: Asshole by the way yours would be the 14th of every month. Because that was the day of the wish.

Kagome: Really?

Yash: Ya

Animelover: Please R&R yes I know this was an evil chapter towards Inuyasha but that is what I think Kagome would do if she found another love. The note made me cry while writing it. :'( The next chapter will be the last it will be an epilogue on what happened to Kagome/Yash, Miroku/Sango, Shippo, and Kirara.

Inuyasha: Animelover you know I hate you right?

Anime: I hate you too. NOW GO BACK TO HELL AND STOP BOTHERING ME YOU BASTARD!

Inuyasha then fell into a burning red portal and screamed "I'll get you etc."


	16. Epilogue

Animelover

Disclaimer: NO I DON'T FUCKING OWN INUYASHA!!!

Courting Kagome

Chapter 16: Epilogue

No Kagome isn't going back to school she's 21 I forgot.

Five years after Kagome had sealed the well Inuyasha had killed himself and Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara came to the future to live there.

"Hey Kagome don't forget to pick up Muteki at preschool." Yash told his wife over the phone. "Sure I won't forget. When will you be home from work?" She asked. "Oh I'm gonna go see how Miroku and Sango are doing. You know they might need help with those five children of theirs." Yash replied, "I'll be home by sixish latest seven." "Love ya bye." Kagome said hanging up. 'You know I can't believe the history books remember Yash.' Kagome thought, 'well only as a mysterious figure that appeared one day and ridded the land of a great evil and disappeared again. It's like science fiction.' Then she suddenly remembered she had to pick up Muteki at preschool. When she got there Muteki ran over. "Hi Muteki did you miss me?" She asked. "Yeah," he said blushing, 'he reminds me so much of Inuyasha.' Kagome thought.

END STORY

Animelover: END OF STORY FINALLY!!! WOOHOO GET OUT THE CHAMPAGNE!

Kagome and Yash get out the champagne and start to party.

Anime: Please don't forget to review and look out for a new story. Rewind. You can probably tell by the name what happens and if you don't think about it.

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW Please.


	17. An apology from your beloved author

Hanyou-Shadow an apology. I'm sorry I haven't written anything recently I just haven't been able to make a good story sorry but I am trying my best. Soon I'm going to make a few different story starts that never got off on the right foot and let you guys decide what you wanna have me write more about.


End file.
